


Nonverbal

by TheaLocksly



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Lucy has blood on her so say safe my dudes, Season/Series 02, Whump and like them taking care of themselves., that’s it. As ALWAYYYYYSSSSS>:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Nonverbal

She makes it to her room without crying, but just barely. Covered in blood not her own, Lucy starts to cry, not having the energy to head to the showers yet. There’s a knock at the door, but she doesn’t feel like she can say anything and knows he’ll come in anyway. Flynn always knows when she’s just too tired to talk. 

He opens the door quietly, slips in and shuts it so they have their privacy. Comes to her perch on the bed, then kneels before her.

“Lucy?” 

All she can manage is a sob, so he pulls her into a hug despite the mess. He soothes and rubs her back, ignores the smell of blood in her hair, tells her she did her best. 

She’s not sure how long they sit like that. Her leaning on him as he rocks her, the room heavy. Eventually he asks: “do you need help in the shower?” She nods and so he rises, finds her toiletries and some soft clothes, and takes her hand. He helps her to her feet and as soon as she stands she’s clutching him, tucking her face in his chest. She can’t bear to see the others now. 

The halls are blessedly quiet on the way to the bathroom and when they arrive Flynn is sure to put the chair out to assure privacy. He leads her to a bench and Lucy all but collapses on it, staringing off into space. He looks around the dilapidated room in search of a stool and finds a bucket in the corner. It’ll do. He places it under the shower head and puts a towel atop it so it’ll be more comfortable than makes his way back to Lucy. She looks up at him once he’s before her and he can’t help but give a soft smile. It’s progress. 

He helps her stand, then begins the task of helping her out of her blood soaked dress. It takes time, the corset strings stiff and hard to see, but he manages so that he can finally lift it away, leaving her in just a shift. 

Flynn pauses. “Lucy?” He wants to be sure she’s ok with the next step. She looks up, all big shiny eyes,  _ always beautiful,  _ and nods, so he begins to pull the fabric up and over to reveal dried wounds and purpling bruises. There’s nothing to do for it but wash them first, so he takes her hand and leads her to the shower. Flynn checks the water temperature first, then helps her sit.

He starts with her hair, rinsed it first, then lathers it in her special strawberry shampoo. She can’t help but think of Amy, hopes she’s in a better place than here. But at least she has Flynn. Flynn who washes her hair and body. Soothes the aches from her shoulders and checks for debris in her cuts. 

She gives him a soft smile when he wraps her in a towel and almost cries at the care he takes tending to her wounds. 

When all is said and done Lucy doesn’t speak. Just a soft hug and sleepy eyes, but she’ll be a lie to talk in the morning and it’s thanks to him. 


End file.
